October 22
1800s *1845 - According [http://www.nationalpastime.com/1022tdib.html National Pastime], the known box score appears in the New York Morning News a month after the first set of rules are written by Alexander Cartwright and some his fellow New York Knickerbockers. 1900s-1970s *1905 - Los Angeles of the Pacific Coast League beats visiting Portland, 3-2 in 11 innings. Bill Tozer (22-15) of Los Angeles ends his PCL record 48 consecutive shutout inning-streak when Portland scored two unearned runs in the third inning. *1910 - After three straight defeats and trailing the Philadelphia Athletics 3–2 in the ninth inning of Game Five, the Chicago Cubs tied the score, then won 4–3 in 10 innings for their only victory in the World Series. Three Finger Brown, in relief, is the winning pitcher over Chief Bender, who threws a complete game. *1920 - Eight members of the Chicago White Sox are indicted for supposedly throwing the 1919 World Series. Although considered heavy favorites to win the Series, the White Sox lost to the Cincinnati Reds in eight games. *1960 - The San Francisco Giants lose to their Tokyo counterparts, 1–0. in the first of a 16-game exhibition series. San Francisco lose again 2–1 to the Japan All-Stars the next day, but finish the series with 11 wins, four losses, and one tie. *1967 - Kansas City Athletics owner Charlie Finley hires Hall of Famer Joe DiMaggio as vice-president. DiMaggio will also serve as a coach of the newly-transplanted Oakland A's. *1969 - Bill Rigney is named the new manager of the Minnesota Twins. *1972- The Athletics defeat Cincinnati, 3–2, to win their first World Series since the franchise’s move to Oakland. Gene Tenace, named Series MVP, drives in two of Oakland’s runs. Future Hall of Fame pitcher Jim “Catfish” Hunter earns the victory in relief. *1974 - The New York Yankees and San Francisco Giants trade popular outfielders, drawing the ire of their fans. The Giants send Bobby Bonds to New York for Bobby Murcer. Bonds will play one season for the Yankees before being traded to the California Angels, while Murcer will last only two years with the Giants before being dealt to the Chicago Cubs. *1975 - In a fitting finish to one of the most classic World Series ever played, the Cincinnati Reds beat the Boston Red Sox in a thrilling Game Seven victory, 4–3. Joe Morgan's ninth inning looping single scoring Ken Griffey proves to be the decisive hit. 1980s *1985 - Pitcher Bret Saberhagen gives the Kansas City Royals their first-ever World Series victory in Game Three with a complete game 6-1 decision. *1982 - Despite having led his club to the American League West title, hard-luck Gene Mauch resigns as manager of the California Angels. Mauch will be replaced on November by John McNamara, who was fired in July as manager of the Cincinnati Reds. *1986 - At Fenway Park, Gary Carter hits two home runs to lead the New York Mets to a 6–2 victory over the Boston Red Sox and even the World Series after four games. *1987 - The St. Louis Cardinals won their third straight home game, 4–2, against the Minnesota Twins, and took a 3-2 lead in the World Series. 1990s *1991 - The first-ever World Series game played in Atlanta goes to the Braves. A two-out single by Mark Lemke in the twelve inning gives the Braves a 5–4 win in Game Three of the Series. David Justice scores the winning run. Lemke had made a potentially crucial error in the top half of the inning. The contest is the longest night game in Series history at four hours and four minutes, and the second longest by innings. The Minnesota Twins use a WS-record 23 players in the game. *1992 - In the World Series, Atlanta cut the Blue Jays' lead to 3–2 with a 7–2 victory in Game Five. A grand slam by Lonnie Smith in the fifth inning and solid outing by winning pitcher John Smoltz ensure that the Series will return to Atlanta. *1994 - Bob Hamelin of the Kansas City Royals easily outpaces Manny Ramírez to win the American League Rookie of the Year award. Hamelin hit .282 with 24 home runs in 101 games played, the most he'll play in his major league career. *1995 - The Atlanta Braves take a 2–0 victory over the Cleveland Indians in the World Series behind the pitching of Tom Glavine. His batterymate, Javier López decides the game with a two-run home run in the sixth inning off Dennis Martínez. Atlanta lead the Series 2-0. *1996 - In the World Series, New York Yankees pitcher David Cone holds the Braves and Bernie Williams drives in three runs in a 5–2 win in Game Three at Atlanta-Fulton County Stadium. *1997 - The snow flurries and 38-degree game time temperature in Cleveland make it the coldest World Series in major league history, while home runs by Manny Ramírez and Matt Williams make it a long night for the Florida Marlins. Jaret Wright out distances Tony Saunders 10–3 in Game Four in a battle of rookie pitchers. 2000s *2000: **In Game Two, the Yankees extend their World Series winning streak to 14 consecutive games defeating the Mets, 6–5 in a contest which is overshadowed by pitcher Roger Clemens throwing the barrel of a shattered bat to Mike Piazza as the Mets catcher runs to first base. The eagerly awaited at bat, due to the Clemens' beaning of Piazza in July, results in the two players confronting one another and the emptying of both benches. **Although lacking big league managerial experience, Pittsburgh Pirates hitting coach Lloyd McClendon is named as the team's manager replacing recently fired Gene Lamont. *2002: **The Anaheim Angels pound out 16 hits in a 10–4 win over the San Francisco Giants. Pitcher Ramón Ortiz Ramon Ortiz goes five innings for the victory. Rich Aurilia and Barry Bonds hits home runs for the Giants while Scott Spiezio has three RBI for Anaheim. Giants public announcer Rene Brooks-Moon become the first woman to announce a World Series. Her scorecard from Game Four is being sent the Baseball Hall of Fame. **Cleveland Indians first baseman Jim Thome is announced as the winner of the 2002 Roberto Clemente Award for excellence on and off the field. **Lou Gehrig's consecutive games streak being broken by Cal Ripken, Jr. in 1995 is voted as baseball's most memorable moment by the fan participating Major League Baseball and MasterCard promotion. Hank Aaron breaking Babe Ruth's all-time home run record, Jackie Robinson becoming the first black to play in MLB, Mark McGwire breaking Roger Maris' single-season home run record and Lou Gehrig's farewell speech were also in the top five events selected by the fans. **Joining Roberto Clemente and Thurman Munson, Darryl Kile will become the third player to appear on the 2003 Hall of Fame ballot before the mandatory five-year waiting period. The 33-year-old St. Louis Cardinals pitcher, who died of heart disease, was found dead in his Chicago hotel room on June 22. *2003 - The Florida Marlins won in dramatic fashion 4–3 over the Yankees in Game Four of the World Series behind a lead-off home run by Alex González in the bottom of the 12th inning. Miguel Cabrera also homered for Florida as Braden Looper had the win in relief. *2005 - In the World Series opener, José Contreras pitched seven solid innings, then relievers Neal Cotts and Bobby Jenks combined for two scoreless innings — getting five of the last six outs on strikeouts — as the Chicago White Sox defeated the Houston Astros 5–3 at U.S. Cellular Field. Joe Crede and Jermaine Dye hit home runs for Chicago. Houston starter Roger Clemens left the game after two innings with a strained left hamstring, the same injury that caused him to miss a start in late September. While registering 92 miles-an-hour on his fastball, he struggled, allowing three runs on four hits in the two innings and leaving after throwing 54 pitches. Births *1870 - Kid Carsey, pitcher pioneer (d. 1960) *1883 - Bill Carrigan, player and manager (d. 1969) *1895 - Johnny Morrison, pitcher (d. 1966) *1900 - Jumbo Elliott, pitcher (d. 1970) *1907 - Jimmie Foxx, Hall of Fame infielder (d. 1967) *1916 - Harry Walker, player and manager (d. 1999) *1933 - Ron Jackson, infielder *1941 - Wilbur Wood, All-Star pitcher *1954 - Jamie Quirk, catcher *1956 - Frank DiPino, pitcher *1964 - Gerald Young, outfielder *1968 - Keith Osik, catcher *1969 - Héctor Carrasco, pitcher *1969 - Ariel Prieto, pitcher *1973 - Ichiro Suzuki, All-Star outfielder *1976 - Michael Barrett, catcher *1982 - Robinson Canó, infielder Deaths *1927 - Ross Youngs, Hall of Fame outfielder (b. 1897) *1933 - Phil Ball, St. Louis Browns owner (b. 1864) *1954 - Earl Whitehill, pitcher (b. 1899) *1981 - Taffy White, outfielder (b. 1911) *1984 - Babe Pinelli, infielder (b. 1895) *1992 - Red Barber, Hall of Fame broadcaster (b. 1908)